


#Askani Boys

by archipelago41



Category: Cable (Comics), Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archipelago41/pseuds/archipelago41
Summary: Just a couple of divorced guys broing it in a safe house.
Relationships: Nathan Summers/Wade Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	#Askani Boys

Nate runs so fucking hot and cold. One week it's "Stay as long as you want, Wade" and then he runs off and doesn't take Wade with him and the next time he's back from some mission or adventure quest, and it's a gun to the face and a, "What the fuck are you doing here?" It's a little gun, one that looks oversized in Wade's hands but where Cable's massive paws makes it look dainty. That's how Wade knows he cares. 

"I have a toothbrush here," Wade insists. He doesn't raise his hands up since Nate's not actually a time cop. Having actually been a time cop, he'd know. Sort of? Wade was sort of a time cop for like, three issues. "I'm moved in. Put down the gun or shoot, honey. This macho display is wilting my boner."

Wade doesn't actually care which he does. Nate never changes the biometric lock on his safehouses, and he would if he really wants Wade to leave. 

Nate puts the gun down, muttering something about how he's going to regret that. He's not going to regret not cleaning Wade's blood out of the floors. “I don't have time for your shit. How'd you manage to get past my security?" He spits on the floor, the picture of grittiness. "There's nothing worth stealing.”

A lie, but whatever. There's totally valuable things like unicorn plush toys (Wade's) and large future guns (Nate's) and artillery (both) and probably a crystal ball to see the future. 

{Or is it the past? Because, hah, the future is someone's history. }

Nate's a nerdddddd. Huh, yellow box, you look different. You're not yellow.

{Blame the medium and authorial laziness.}

Now that Wade can stare without getting shot, he can tell that this Nate is still his sexy, silver-haired glory of a man, but he has fewer wrinkles. There are, daresay, streaks of auburn in his mane. The metal arm shifts and squirms in a way that only the TO ever did--does. "I don't have to break in. I got this house in the divorce."

He didn't. But he should have. 

{You know how expensive property in New York is? Even in Hell's Kitchen, with the way gentrification is going.}

Nate spits on the ground again. "You'd tell me if you were going to kill me. Stay out of my way, and I won't rip out your spine."

"Of course, professional courtesy." It's not like Nate could really stop him trying, but Wade wouldn't take a job on Nate anymore. He's done with that shit, at least until it needs to be a plot point again. “You going to blow something up? Can I come along?”

The withering look Nate gives Wade makes him shiver. In excitement. "No."

He doesn't mean that, of course. He's just playing hard to get, and Wade doesn't like that game as much as when Nate pins him to a wall and either kisses the daylights out of him or basically crushes him with all extremely heavy metal bits of him, but that's fine. That's a Nate game. Maybe he wants Wade to beg? 

He likes hearing Wade babble, after all. Nate called it soothing, once. “C'mon, Nate. Let me blow something up. Just point me in the right direction. I'll even keep my hands out of your p--” 

Something stutters on Nate's face. He might be buffering. Has he never _had_ Wade's lumpy mitts down to those steely buns? That's a real shame. 

{He might punch us in the non-fun way. Look at him, all angry and gritty. And probably needs a good something to work it out.}

“Pouches,” Wade finishes lamely. “If you keep yours out of mine.”

“Neither of those things should be _problems_ , so keep your sticky fingers away from me. ”

“Aw, babe, you're definitely hangry. I'll go grab something.”

Wade doesn't need to eat. He does it because he likes it and grease is a good food group to fuel his body on. Wade almost gets it; regrowing limbs and organs is tiring and hungry work. He'll never turn down a bit of greasy Mexican food or shitty takeout or even a good fried chicken sandwich, but Wade's so far removed from needing to eat to live and junk food can't kill him anyway, not anymore. 

Nate never turns down food. If given the option, he goes for the best thing he can get, but he never turns it down. A single mutant that uses their powers often eats as much as any given athlete. Nate uses--used? What was his metal arm last week? {Probably not TO. It's not as wriggly as hangry Nate's}--his powers constantly. That's on top of being a ripped giant man who carries giant guns. 

He's always hungry. Mutants break lots of laws of physics and require a healthy sense of disbelief but they also require lots of fuel. They're like trucks that way. Or at least Nate's built like a hot truck, and he could give Optimus Prime a run for his money. 

Wade comes back to the safe house with a peace offering. And a pizza, so really, it's two peace offerings. 

Nate doesn't look vegan this week, so it's not the pepperoni that makes him glare at Wade.

“You look up the year yet? Not that it matters to you, but not all of us get to live time non-linearly.”

{Maybe we could if we ask reeeeal nicely! We never got a time travel honeymoon….}

Nate bites a slice in half to avoid answering the question. He chews like a heathen, like he's been on shitty resting rations for a while. "If this is some sort of play--"

Wade's sure he's never gotten the third degree from Nate before but there's a first time for everything. "Do I look like I need to roofie you to --actually scratch that. I do look like I need drugs to get laid, but that's not the point! Eat and we can cuddle? Tell me about your day and the country I can't blow up. " 

"What the fuck are you trying to do?" Nate asks, after a moment of mostly chewing.

"You're not playing footsie with me, so I guess we're lower on the needs pyramid than I thought." 

"Bright Lady," swears Nate. It's kind of weird that he swears to his sister? But then again cursing siblings is a good tradition. 

“Hey, do your people ever swear to Xavier's underpants? Or Magneto's cold fingers? ”

"No." 

“Maybe they should?”

Hard to get Nate didn't smile as much as handsy Nate. That means he definitely needs more Deadpool in his life. And a hug. 

Wade practically leaps to grab at Nate's left side, and he half expects to get dumped onto the hard floor. He doesn't. Nate stiffens up. 

“Don't, why would you,” and he swallows the words. Oh. This is hangry, a bit touch-starved Nate. Wade can fix both of those things. 

The TO tickles, mostly, and in a battle between funky second hand regeneration powers and alien metal thing, the powers won. Nate's known this forever, but it looks like he's just learning it now. Wade isn't the telepath in this relationship, but he can almost hear the gears {probably not literally} grinding in Nate's head.

He doesn't have to beg to cuddle on the couch, after this. The TO nips, but it's exfoliating, and Wade closes his eyes and enjoys the sound of a game show on TV and the feel of Nate methodically moving his fingertips around the topography of Wade's skin. There's an actual gun in Nate's pocket. 

"Don't think too loud," Wade warns. "You're going to ruin the denouement."


End file.
